do what you want
by hyperphonic
Summary: The last Ackerman was running even before the wave of moisture hit her, hair dewy and muddied pants clinging uncomfortably to her legs by the time she'd pulled up to the carcass. vignette collection/ratings may vary
1. flat light

**because:** once upon a time, i thought i actually had the time management skills to pull off eremika week. (turns out i didn't.) however, i do have the capacity for sporadically updated vignette collections.

**disclaimer:** all i own is a fancy new wrist brace and a whole lotta coffee.

**thanks:** to giselle, as always, even though this took me way too long to put up.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember," Mikasa began one winter rest day, dark hair spilling across Eren's sheets. "The snow when we were little?"<p>

Kiss-swollen lips pulled into a soft smile at her own imagery, and Eren tugged her tighter against his chest, nostalgia washing over him to mix with her light scent. Childhood snow wasn't just something you _forgot_; it was hours of play, of exaltation and warm, flat light. Unable to properly put all that into words, (not this early in the morning. And definitely not with her curled against his chest,) the shifter boy spoke-

"Yeah, and we'd play outside until the very last second of daylight."

" 'Til your mother would have to drag us inside."

"Then first thing the next morning we'd rush back out as soon as it was light."

"And the whole cycle would start over again!"

Grinning, the dark girl hid her face against Eren's bare shoulder, mirth tapering off into silence as his hands traversed her back, memories wrapping around him like a second skin. Breath rushed out of him as if he'd been punched— struck in the proverbial diaphragm by memories of his mother. Memories of flat light days filled with cold play and the promise of warm tea once they were done…

Ever perceptive, Mikasa noted this shift in mood and responded accordingly, soft lips pressing against the top of his bicep before moving upwards. Eren sighed and ran his hand up and into her hair, gently combing through dark locks as she lingered over his pulse point, thin arms coming up to circle around his shoulders.

"And look at us now," she purred into his ear, one thin leg slinking up over his hip. "Wasting a perfectly snowy day in bed." Said bedfellow grinned and turned his head to capture her lips in a warm kiss, muscles lazily flexing as he rolled the pair over.

"Well I wouldn't call it wasted." Eren husked as his weight came to rest in the cradle of her hips. A light laugh, and Mikasa pulled him in for a kiss, breath meshing as one strong hand tilted her head back, kiss turning hot as calloused fingers tangled in her hair.

"Ah-" she sighed as she was pressed into the bed, sword-calloused hands pulling her lover more firmly against her as his kisses roamed lower, retracing patterns from the night before.

"No, I wouldn't call it wasted at all," Eren murmured against her skin with a crooked grin.


	2. purr

**because:** i have this completely ridiculous soft spot for eren displaying titan tendencies as a human.

**additionally:** i _do_ take requests, you can drop 'em in my tumblr askbox (hyperphonic) or leave them here. whatever does you dirty.

* * *

><p>The first time she hears the (now familiar) rumble in his chest, they are hidden away in his bunk, tired bodies curled together in the midmorning sun. Standing in stark contrast to the white sheets are Eren's arms, tanned skin looking nearly bronze in the warm light. <em>She loves him<em>, a fact solidified when said arms tighten slightly around her waist, the movement of skin on skin sending shivers up her spine. One long fingered hand finds the nape of his neck, rubbing gently at the expanse of skin; bright green eyes and titan roars echoing in her head. (Briefly, the soldier wonders if his neck feels any different in human form. More vulnerable?)

Her question is answered, in part, by a low rumble against her throat. Eren's arms tighten again, and his face nuzzles against her pulse before the sound increases. Blushing brightly, Mikasa continues her ministrations, thin lips pressing against the crown of his head. He is warm and he is hers and his lips are chapped (but gentle) when they lay a kiss against her throat. "Mikasa," he murmurs, pulling his head up just far enough to look her in the eye (the fact that the movement presses his nape more firmly into her hand does not go unnoticed).

His eyes are brilliant in the melted warm sun, and Mikasa swears her heart stutters as he gives a slow, hazy blink. "Hey," he is purring again, unconsciously increasing the noise as her fingers continue to stroke. Eyes closed and strong arms wound tightly around her, the shifter boy lifts his head from the pillow to lave kisses against her neck and chest.

(Mikasa thinks that even her toes are blushing.)


	3. wrecked

**because**: i am, innately, a rather smutty person.

**f y and also i**: if i didn't have a better title for this, i'd probably call it "fifty shade of dumbass"; if you're uncomfortable with scenes of a sexual nature, i'd recommend skipping out on this particular installment.

**last but not least**: this would probably be about ten million times better if giselle had read it over, please forgive any off kilter imagery or weird ass grammatical mistakes.

* * *

><p>It is night, and the barracks are quiet, relatively speaking. There is no laugher, no bright peals of merriment or teasing. There is only the rich-warm torchlight and Eren's fingers around her wrist.<p>

"My bunk is empty tonight," but they don't mention that it's only because the other occupant is in the med ward with a broken leg, they are too focused on how acutely they can feel the other's heat.

The hallway seems longer than normal, and by the time they're at his door, the burn in Eren's stomach has become so bright that he presses her against the thick wood, hot palms branding her hips. She smiles, and cool fingers tangle in his hair; angling in for a kiss, her tongue wasting no time in pressing past his lips.

_He loves her_. He knows it as her fingers cup the back of his neck, eliciting a low purr deep in his chest and a shiver up his spine. Only she could touch him there, stroke her palm against his Achilles heel and melt his heart like dew in the sun. But he doesn't say it, not verbally; instead he presses his lips against her pulse and ruts into the cradle of her hips.

And for a second, he wonders if she knows (_she does_), but then that thought swept away, eclipsed by the feeling of her hand against his length, rubbing hotly through the uniform pants. A stuttered explicative and he is wrapping one corded arm around her waist and fumbling the doorknob with his free hand. Mikasa laughs and pulls him inside, one hand still resolutely cupping his neck.

Almost before the door has finished closing, Mikasa is dropping to her knees, pale hands skating down his abdomen to palm the bulge in his pants again. She wants him badly, he can smell it on the air (heightened olfactory senses a trait lent to him by his titan form,) but she still takes the time to press a string of kisses to his hips before undoing his pants and dipping inside (he can feel his heart somewhere in the vicinity of his throat as long fingers curl around the base of his cock).

Bright grey eyes flick up to study his face, and he leans down just a little to cup her cheek, one calloused thumb brushing the almost translucent skin beneath her eye. She smiles, and he is wrecked, head falling back as she pulls him out and into the cold air before closing her lips over his tip.

Her mouth is hot and wet and Eren finds himself trying very hard indeed not to thrust into her, not to give in to the blood rushing in his ears and the tension building in his gut. (He focuses on the way her head bobs, and how her tongue works around his shaft.) Eventually, Mikasa's nose presses against his lower abdomen, and Eren can't help but groan, both hands coming to fist in her hair. "F-fuck, Mikasa I-" his almost warning is cut short, however, by the glide of one small hand up his abdomen, the lone palm gathering his shirt around its wrist as it rose. A low hum later and he is gone, losing himself in the depth of her throat and the way she rubs at his hip.

Mikasa pulls away slowly, swallowing tidily until she can sit back on her heels and wipe at her mouth. He takes the time to close his eyes and futilely attempt to calm his breathing; and when he opens them again her cheeks are flushed and he only wants to kiss her.

So he does, hands relaxing in her hair to cradle her skull as he helps her up and pulls her into his arms. Again, he wants to tell her he loves her, but again, he falls short, lips finding hers gently. (He can taste himself on her tongue and it is oddly arousing.) "Mikasa," he murmurs and she responds with a hum, grey eyes blinking lazily up at him.

"I love you."

It is rushed, tumbling out of his mouth like a stray breath, and he worries that she will think it a minor confession. But the smile that splits her lips and the way she twines her arms around his waist to hug him negate that fear completely. (The mantra of "I love you too I love you too I love you too" against his neck doesn't hurt either.)

They stand like that for a few minutes until Eren realizes that his bare ass is getting cold, and he can _still_ smell Mikasa's arousal hanging in the air. Grinning, the shifter boy gathers her up in his arms and makes for the bed, fully intent on holding up his end of the bargain, as it were.

* * *

><p>The next morning dawns overcast, the quiet tell of rain on the roof rousing Eren from sleep. Beside him, Mikasa lays dreamspun, all long dark hair and pale skin in the watery grey light. Her eyes are still closed, and Eren is thankful for the moment to observe, to memorize how her neck slopes into her shoulder, or how the delicate sweep of her clavicle rises as she breathes.<p>

Between the white sheets and her pale skin, the lurid marks he'd left stood out like a titan from the walls. Dotted along her throat and chest, Eren absently traced one as he smiled softly. It wasn't often that he woke up first, got to catch the dark soldier still asleep, curled into his side and lost in her dreams.

Perhaps, if everything ended well, he'd get to do this more. Wake up expecting her quiet breath, her smell in the air. Maybe later he'd be able to promise her a home, and something more than stolen nights in whichever bunk is empty. That'd be nice, he thinks, heart swelling as two foggy eyes peer up at him, a tired smile pulling across Mikasa's face.

"Morning," she murmurs, voice pleasantly raspy in lieu of the night prior.

Eren just smiles, and pulls her tighter against his chest.


	4. titan boy

**because**: vignette game too strong

**actually because**: there aren't any new biathlon races till tomorrow. (but hey, help me pass the time and send prompts in to my tumblr, _hyperphonic_.)

* * *

><p>Eren has never been sparing in his affections (the fact that they usually manifested in foul temper and rough training aside), and that was a fact unchanged when in Titan form. Which was why Mikasa now found herself cupped gently in the palm of one green eyed 15 meter class, face screwed up in a giggle as the boy-turned-titan snuffled against her neck. "Eren," a peal of laughter as his hair tickled all around her, "put me down!" Levi was having a conniption at their feet, gravelly voice harping on about training and 'controlling your goddamn hormones'.<p>

(The dark girl also could have sworn she heard a statement about Eren lacking a dick, though she couldn't be sure.)

Small small hands traced his jaw, fascinated by how decidedly smooth his skin was, even in this form. "C'mon, let me down," a reluctant murmur, followed by a kiss to his nose. But he didn't, instead choosing to carefully bump his nose against her shoulder before cradling her close to his chest, eyes mirthful as he bounded away, heedless of the Corporal's angry commands.


	5. rush

**because**: mother fuckin' america's biathlon team is finally getting it's shit together.

**prompt**: "How about Mikasa or Eren needs to makes sure "eyebrow wiggle" the other is in one piece after a really bad battle. Desperate, Agressive upset needs to know and feel "more eyebrow wiggling" the other is alive."

(which let me tell you, i flailed over for a solid thirty seconds, excellent prompt!) (and then it turned out to be a surprisingly difficult thing to sit down and write, i hope it came out to your liking! /smooches)

**eff why and also eye**: i took "eyebrow wiggling" to mean almost-fucking. so proceed with caution or whatever~

* * *

><p>All throughout her time as a trainee, and even before that, Mikasa had been taught to hide. Hide her fear, hide her doubts, squirrel it all away until after the mission. And like a good little soldier, she did just that, routinely packing away every hitch in the plan until she could see straight.<p>

It was direct, it was simple and it was effective.

Until Eren was involved. And then- like it always did when he was involved- everything went to shit.

Which was how the dark soldier found herself pressed against a rickety wooden wall, chest heaving as she pulled the titan-boy down for a kiss. "You almost-" a rough breath as his hips ground desperately into her own, "you almost _died!_" Almost lost, almost found himself on the receiving end of a dumb luck titan blow.

(Mikasa didn't think her heart had ever beat so fast.)

A low growl against her throat and a quick nip to her pulse point- "You're one to talk," –before his hands were roughly popping the clasps on her 3DMG, pulling at the harnessing until he could slip a hand inside her pants. "I saw you, you were using way too much gas-" lips met again, pulling apart in a hot pant "because I was _worried_." Another nip to her jawline. "You should have kept your head-" The dark girl snarled, a hand gripping the back of his neck tightly as she bucked her hips, prompting the boy to touch her more (_moremoremore_). He complied rather willingly.

Their lips met again, and this time it wasn't long before Eren's tongue was pushing past her teeth, sliding against her own as calloused fingers plunged inside. _Shit_- Mikasa thought, blunt nails scrabbling against the (_too thick too thick_) fabric on his back. "Mikasa," he growled, hard eyes pinning her to the rotting wood. "You can't die." She wasn't allowed, it wasn't supposed to work that way. She was _going_ to live and he was _going_ to live beside her- and if he needed to kiss her until she forgot how to fight in order to make that happen then he would.

Pressing himself closer still to the dark girl, Eren buried his fingers inside her damp heat, and kissed her till even _he_ couldn't think straight.

(He loved her so much.)

"Eren please," the fingers against his neck began to stroke slowly, rubbing a counter tempo to his fingers' frantic thrusting. "I'm not going anywhere." He felt his eyes starting to go hazy, throat constricting as his hand faltered.

"_Eren_,"

And then they were kissing again, breath mingling harshly as their chests bumped.

Pulling apart, he swallowed thickly and leant against her. "Let's go back to your room." Long fingers continued to stroke slowly against the skin at his nape and bright grey eyes made no move to hide the slow burn behind them.

"Yeah-"

And he'd never been more happy to know she was alive.


	6. hard

**because**: i have the humor of a twelve year old boy and i'm still reALLY HUNG UP ON THE HARD JOKES OKAY I'M SORrY.

**prompt**: "Mikasa teases Eren, so Eren decides to get back at her. He's proud of his achievment in embarrassing Mikasa untill he realizes he just embarrassed him self too, in front of everyone."

**for the record**: I've actually been wanting to write something like this (although I was thinking more of a "yeah well, I love you mORE" scenario, maybe we'll see that later!) for a while. So merci beaucoup, mon cheri! (also i know i deviated a little, and i'm soso sorry! /smooches)

**got a prompt?** hit me up on tumblr (_hyperphonic_)!

* * *

><p>"Armin!" The titan boy sighed from his seat in the mess hall, his bemoaning lost among the lunch rush buzz. "I just don't understand, <em>why <em>would that even _be_ a joke?" Wisely (and from over the rim of a book), "Eren, you can hardly get upset over what was literally a direct quote." Around them, the warm afternoon light filtered through the packed hall, falling on a familiar svelte gait.

Something that sounded vaguely like a strangled "but _Armin_!" tumbled from Eren's mouth before cutting off abruptly- "Eren, Armin," –as Mikasa sat down beside him.

Quite clearly fuming, the brunet focused his gaze on the spine of Armin's book and glowered, diligently ignoring his almost-lover. "Mikasa," he halfway heard Armin greet, a smile on his voice.

(Traitor)

In the years since they'd hidden away in the mountains, Eren had done a spectacular amount of growing; and so, when (unable to further take her innocent ploy) he suddenly stood, broad shoulders towered over the dark girl. "Mikasa," his voice rose at an innocent smile, "how could you even-" a coy tilt of her chin, "you _know_ I can get hard!" There, that'll show her-

_fuck_.

And in that moment, Eren Yeager would swear that he could hear the conversation grind to a halt, every pair of eyes in the crowded hall turning to fix on him.

Sputtering- and fully intent on whipping around to defend his point- it took Eren a second to realize that Mikasa had buried her nose her scarf, cheeks burning a bright red (he was pretty sure she was laughing though, if the muffled giggles coming from behind thick cloth were anything to go by). "Well," a cocky grin spread across his face, "you _do_."

And she didn't refute his point, which _clearly_ meant that he had won, personal humiliation aside.

Boyishly (triumphantly) grinning, Eren curled one hand around her wrist, gently tugging her up until he could bump his nose against her (still flushed) cheek. "Let's go.."

Because now that all _that_ was cleared up, he could properly enjoy the summer-sun day. (And, if he was lucky, the fact that he _could_ get hard!)


	7. free

**because**: counter attack: mankind is a really great piece.

**prompt**: "How about some eremika excited we acomplished something great (what I dont know) celebration "loving"(if you catch my drift)."

i guess i took that to mean "no titans yay!", mostly because i wanted to write about mountain light.

**disclaimer**: if i owned snk, a lot of people would have banged by now, and it would probably be a lot less exciting.

* * *

><p>The day dawns bright, bright and, for once, free of the usual fear that sun brings titans. Outside the walls, the legion stands, silent, a little bit awestruck and hyperaware of the fact that their swords are still sheathed. Mikasa wonders if she can taste the freedom on her tongue or if that's just the breeze. (After a second she decided that's it's a mixture of the two.)<p>

To her right, Armin is transfixed, bright blue eyes tracking the sun as it crawls above the horizon, bringing mountains and foothills and _not a single titan_ into relief.

(He's going to go so far.)

Behind her, arms twining firmly around her middle, is the only titan she never feared. The breeze picks up a little, borderlines on a gust and she can feel her hair push back against his shoulders. "Let's go," he murmurs, bending to brush his lips against her ear.

She's never said yes so fast.

* * *

><p>With no imminent threat, the 3DMG is slower, an act of precision and joy. Around them the trees are beginning to thin along with the air, heralding their steady gain in altitude. The mountains feel like home to Mikasa, bright air prompting carefully preserved memories of her mother, and the soldier finds her fingers tracing the cloth over her wrist. Eren notices, of course, and is quick to pull her into his arms, lips falling against her cheek as they tumble to the ground.<p>

"We did it," he breathes, head falling back against a tussock of tundra grass to study the sky. "We did it and we lived," Mikasa smiles, lips pulling into a bright grin before pressing along his jaw, "all of us." It's improbable and a little hard to believe, but there it is, she and Eren and Armin, all alive.

Against her hair, "we'll get to see the ocean," and then he is rolling them, one hand cradling the base of her skull before setting it down gently on the same tussock. "And the ice fields," she adds, wondering for half a second if they'll be able to filch enough winter gear for all of them. But then that thought is gone, flushed out by Eren's lips against her own, chapped and impassioned and completely exultant.

"I love you," she rushes when they pull apart, breath mingling in the almost full light. "I know," he replies quietly, fingers moving to carefully undo her maneuver gear. And that is when she reaches up to kiss him again, a smile on her face as he presses against her hotly.

It takes them a bit, to sort out all the straps and harnesses and then buttons on top of all that. But eventually she is in his arms, uniform shit and scarf discarded among the tundra vegetation along with the majority of his clothes. His palms are rough with callouses but surprisingly gentle as they trace up her sides, counting ribs and muscles and breaths between kisses. Again, she murmurs her affection, and this time he responds with a kiss and a bump of their noses.

(Since when has she been the more vocal one?)

* * *

><p>Long fingers tangle in his hair and bring their lips together again when he finally presses inside her, heart racing so hard it almost hurts. It wasn't the first, or even the twenty first time they'd been like this, but it <em>was<em> the first where they could both unequivocally say that they would see tomorrow. And somehow that made all the difference.

When all is said and done, and Eren is holding her firmly against his chest, Mikasa bumps a kiss against his jaw and smiles. "We should go back."

He looks a little perturbed, wasn't she happy right now?

"We should go back and get Armin and _explore_."

Strong arms coil just a little tired and he nods, it isn't even noon yet, they have a little bit of time. (And he is tired, still wrapped up in Mikasa)

"In a bit," a yawn and then a kiss, "let's wait a little."

They are free and in love and Mikasa _could_ count the little people-dots scurrying around far beneath them, but instead she tucks her nose against his neck and lets out a sigh. (She'd rather stay like this anyways.)


	8. in the end

**because**: i think this is what Giselle would call "getting straight to the boom jigitty jigitty"

**prompt**: "Maybe some eremika make up smex. pretty please." (and who am i to resist such good manners?)

**eff why and also eye**: don't let their emotional state fool you. this is just sexual fun times.

* * *

><p>No matter how many times he touched her, Mikasa thought she'd never get used to it. It didn't matter how many times he slid a sly palm across the small of her back, or how often he'd steal kisses between missions, it always sent her heart racing almost painfully. And now, with apologies and kisses falling against her skin like rain, Mikasa couldn't help but blink away a few tears. (It was hard to stay mad at him. Nearly as hard as it was to keep her heart from hurting when he pushed her away.)<p>

"I'm sorry," Eren murmured, working his fingers into long hair to delicately cup her head as his weight came to rest in the cradle of her hips. The dark girl tried (and failed) to hide a short gasp as she felt the familiar press against her thigh. "I didn't mean to upset you," and he hadn't, not at all. He'd just been frustrated and unable to shift well and _all_ of humanity was on his shoulders and- he'd snapped at her. Snapped and sworn and refuted their bonds. (And she'd cried, oh she'd cried and now his heart was on the floor and-)

"Mikasa," a kiss to the base of her throat, "look at me." Damp grey eyes reluctantly turned to peer up at him, and Eren felt his stomach drop. "I'm so sorry," a gentle roll of his hips (bright eyes fluttered closed), "hey," dipping his head, the shifter boy showered kisses against her cheeks, one hand sliding out of her hair to dry beneath her eyes.

The girl beneath him sniffed a little and turned her head to the side, diligently studying the corded of muscle in his arm. "Mikasa," he repeated, rolling his hips once more before laving kisses against her throat. "Please," her hands remained crossed over her chest, creating a barrier that sent Eren panicking just a little.

Kissing her throat again, the brunet brought his free hand down to tangle in her fingers, slowly pulling one hand up to rest beside her head. Taking the light squeeze of her hand as an invitation to continue, he eagerly dipped his head again, nuzzling along her throat softly until he could press kisses to the top of her chest. Long fingers squeezed again, causing him to look up, eyes widening when she licked her lips slowly and murmured his name. "Oh god, Mikasa," a rush before he was kissing her, lips moving ardently and a little shakily. (He'd been so _worried_, what if she'd pushed him away, decided to take his harsh words at face value?)

"I'm sorry," he panted against her lips, hips rolling again when her free hand came up to cradle the back of his neck. "_Fuck_ I'm sorry," there was a pause as she pulled him down, lips pressing briefly against his own before migrating down his jawline. "It's fine," she murmured, "I shouldn't have overreacted." Shouldn't have cried, shouldn't have let her façade break.

But she had and now they were here, and frankly, if his hands made quicker work of her buttons, the dark girl wouldn't mind at all.

Undoing the last few, Eren closed his eyes and sighed as the hand he'd released moments ago snuck up his shirt, smoothing along his spine slowly. "M'kasa," a low sigh bordering on a purr. "Raise your hips," so she did, lifting them just enough to ease the downward slide of her pants. "Shirt." She prodded, hands pulling away and urging him to shed his top.

A few seconds later, and they were pressing together again, both lacking significantly more clothing then they had been seconds ago. Cool hands ghosted down bronzed skin, lightly exploring musculature and bone on their way to the tent in his boxers.

An open kiss was pressed to her pulse, followed by a low whine as one long fingered palm wrapped around his length. "S-shit," and Eren found his arms trembling when her other hand came up to hold the nape of his neck, cradling his Achilles heel as tenderly as she could.

"Mikasa," he rushed, stilling his hips and pressing as close as he could, "stop, please, let me-"

Grey eyes blinked inquisitively up at him, (_stop? Wasn't he enjoying it?_) before he pressed a kiss to her lips and replaced her hand with his own. (He watched as the understanding dawned, and his soldier girl bit her lip in anticipation.) Pulling away just enough to apologize again, he curled his free hand against the base of her skull and pressed inside.

"_Oh_," Mikasa gasped, arching her back off the bed as he sunk into her, kisses raining down on her shoulders fervently. "I love you I love you," she felt him rushing against the underside of her jaw before a slow squeeze of her walls brought his eyes up. "Eren." A bright green blink, "move."

So he did.

* * *

><p>Later, when Mikasa's eyes kept sliding shut of their own accord, and the warm hand stroking through her hair was growing steadily lethargic, Eren spoke again. "I'm sorry that I do that so often." Mikasa's only reaction was to hum a little, voice too scratchy to make speaking preferable. "Snap at you and push you away, I mean."<p>

Oh.

One thin shoulder shrugged, and she pressed a kiss to the corner of his jaw. "It's alright," another to the side of his throat, "you're under a lot of pressure." And she understood that, understood that occasionally it would be too much- she'd let it get to her this time only because she had been tired, trained into the ground much like the boy beneath her. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

The hand in her hair stilled, and a slow smile spread across Mikasa's face as he pulled her close, strong strong arms coiling around her in a tired hug. "You're amazing," he spoke lowly, lips falling against the crown of her head.

"Can we sleep now?"

The shifter boy laughed and tucked her head beneath his chin, exhaling slowly as he thanked every power that was for the girl in his arms.


	9. stoic

**because**: answering prompts in order is for squares. (actually I just _really_ liked the prompt and the anon was a sweetheart~)

**prompt**: "their first time hooking up and mikasa being really surprised that she doesn't have the same reign over her composure/can't stop making noise?"

**for the record**: well uh dicks

* * *

><p>In all honesty, Mikasa had fantasized about this moment for a very long time. Calloused palms pushing her shirt aside to trace her ribs, dry, warm lips sliding against her own, the way his shaggy hair tickled against her jaw- all of it. She'd dreamed of Eren for <em>so<em> damned long. However, in her dreams, she'd always been her usual, stoic self; carefully wrapping around him until her name spilled from his mouth uncontrollably.

She was finding reality to be quite the opposite.

In reality, she was clinging to him desperately, low whimpers and the occasional moan tumbling from her mouth with every soft grind of his hips, every press of his lips to her throat. "E-" a gasp as his hand dipped into her pants, "Eren," and then a moan when he pushed her (ruined) panties aside, gently slipping one finger into her heat.

Practically purring, "yeah?"

Mouth open and halfway to speaking, Mikasa instead tilted her head back to cry out as another digit pressed inside, thrusts angling steeply to hit against her "_fuck_-"

(She'd never seen him grin so wide.)

She was renowned for her stoic nature, for the hard line of her lips, the steel in her eyes. But here she was, writhing beneath the boy she loved and completely unable to hold back the littlest of mewls.

"I-" _oh no his fingers were curling inside, _

"I l-" she could _feel_ him pressed up against her thigh (he'd feel so much better inside her).

"I lo-" and right as she was about to finish her sentence, his lips crashed down on hers, triumphant and all encompassing and clearly pressing his love across her mouth.


	10. doth protest too much

**because**: i love levi a little more than i should. (he swears almost as much as i do!)

**prompt**: "Levi teasing Eren and Mikasa about their relationship." (which, lets be real, he totally would.)

* * *

><p>"You smell like shit." He begins without preamble one too-bright (in Mikasa's opinion) spring morning. "Shit and sex."<p>

Across from her, Eren is gaping, viridian eyes wide and panicked as he looks anywhere but her, or Levi, or anywhere really. "I- ah. Don't know- er," the older man is not amused, and demonstrates as much by sipping his coffee and turning his focus to her.

"Does he know how to do anything? Or do you have show-" "_Levi_!" She should _really_ remind him to breathe, so she does with a quiet "breathe, Eren." "Him how to do it all?"

After watching the brunets' chest rise and fall a few times, Mikasa turned her stare to the Corporal, well aware of how her cheeks burned. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, sir."

Or rather,_ I have no intention of answering you so please fuck off_ _before Eren asphyxiates. _

Which, judging by the way the dark man leant forwards, wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "He doesn't last long, does he?" "_Levi!_"

Grey eyes narrowed minutely, but before Mikasa could retaliate, Eren had already began to exclaim, "no I last _plenty_ long! I'm a shifter! I've got _so_ much stamina I-"

Smoothly cutting off the ranting teen, "I wasn't asking _you_, shitty brat."

But no matter how Mikasa looked at it, there was no way to come out of this situation the victor; so in an unusually passive act, the embarrassed female pulled her scarf up and over her nose.

"Mikasa, defend me!"

"Isn't that what you're always asking her _not_ to do?"

"But this is _different_, Mikasa!"

Grey eyes focused diligently on the table's woodgrain.

"Mikasa tell him how long I last! Tell him how _good_ I am, Mikasa!"

She'd never liked mornings anyways.


	11. bound

**because**: let's be honest, this whole prompt is p damn hot. (incidentally i was just having a conversation with kayla about how we both thought Eren would be _really eager_ to go down on his partner. oops. bahaha)

**prompt**: "Eren uses Mikasa's scarf agaisnt her. Ties her up with it maybe."

**eff why and also eye**: sexual fun times, as it were

* * *

><p>"Eren,"<p>

a lazy grin from the green eyed boy was his only reply.

"Eren, please." Muscles contracted tightly as her back arched, lean arms testing the sturdy knot against her wrists. "Ere-" the shifter boy cut her off with a teasing kiss to her hipbone, calloused fingers slowly undoing the harnesses around her legs.

"Please, Eren," Another gasp as his lips pressed lower, skimming the taught skin beneath her navel in following with his fingers (now lazily unzipping her crisp white uniform pants).

"Eren, let me t-" slim fingers clenched desperately as one practiced digit swirled against her clit, lips pulling into a victorious smirk. "Let you _what_, Mikasa?" He rumbled, low voice going gravelly as he watched her writhe. "T-" a gasp, as he leant up to lave kisses against her neck and jaw, "t-touch, you." She felt him grin, and rub a little faster, "_please!_"

By way of denying her, Eren nuzzled beneath her ear and almost growled "I thought you were enjoying it though?" And, well, she was (immensely so, as she was sure he could tell). He pulled away from her jaw to hover back down, "but Eren-" and again she was cut off by the press of his lips, this time against the junction of her leg and her hip.

(_Oh god oh god he was going to-_) hot breath fanned out against her core, immediately followed by an equally hot pair of lips, gleefully focusing their attention on her clit.

"Fuck," she moaned, back arching again as she fought to cant her hips further into his mouth. Panting roughly as his tongue slipped out to aide his lips, "Eren," he was ignoring her and she just wanted to fist her hands in his hair but she was tied up and-

She was really close, trembling legs and breathy moans heralding in her peak. And that fact gave Eren no small amount of joy as he sunk two fingers into her heat, pumping along with the glide of his tongue; relishing each cry of his name and test of her arms against the cloth that bound her. (Which, incidentally, was the same red cloth that had bound them together for so long.) A handful of deep thrusts later and she was spilling eagerly into his touch, hazy grey eyes screwed shut as she gasped his name.

Proud, and willing to overlook the tent in his own pants, Eren wiped his chin and shimmied her pants down to crumple at the foot of the bed. "Good?" He grinned, pressing kisses against her palms (and paying special attention to the little half moons bit into pale skin) as he undid the knotted scarf.

Breathily, "yeah," and then he was kissing her ardently, heart thrilling as long fingers tangled in his hair. Strong arms wrapped around her before he rolled, settling her nearly liquid form comfortably against his chest. "I love you," he almost-mumbled, nose bumping softly against her temple.

Her response was a tired hum and a kiss against his throat, fingers curling into his hair.

Eren thought that he could stay like this forever.


	12. il prend deux

**because**: if you hadn't noticed before, one of my biggest influences as an author was callisto-hime's tce/ata. (this piece absolutely reeks of it. wow)

**prompt**: "eremika pregnancy scare"

**disclaimer**: if, by some happenstance, i owned snk, it would never update on time and there would be a lot more banging.

* * *

><p>This was most definitely not what Mikasa had envisioned when she'd imagined a future with Eren. In her head, they were always older, free and happy, riding the coattails of victory over the titans; in a scenario like that, bringing a child into the world didn't seem like a nightmare at all. But as it were, the titans were still a very real threat, she and Eren were appallingly young (nineteen didn't seem quite so lofty anymore) and she'd gone three months without a period.<p>

Fuck.

And now she was here; nervously standing outside his door, fist suspended a scant few inches away from the wood and completely unwilling to knock. (_What if he got mad, turned her away and refuted it all?_) Outside, a north wind raged, sending drafts whistling through the looming halls and goosebumps racing across Mikasa's neck. Her heart thumped painfully, and the (suddenly very small feeling) girl swallowed, he needed to know. She'd never be able to hide it, and frankly this wasn't something she thought she could do on her own. (She could handle hot headed shifter boys and obstinate Corporals, but a child was something far beyond her.)

A steeling breath later and the dark girl was halfway to knocking- when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her back and into a warm chest as a kiss fell against the back of her neck. Stiffening slightly, "Eren!"  
>A low rumble against her neck was his only response, chest expanding as he breathed her in. "M'kasa," his lips pressed again, soft and a little reverent; were this any other day Mikasa would be absolutely melting into his touch, lost in his quiet sighs and rare gentleness. Today, however, she remained tightly wound, shoulders drawn up and towards her ears as she chewed agitatedly at her lip.<p>

"Eren," she tried again, determined to tell him before her courage gave out. Rushing, hands coming up to curl around his forearms, "Eren I need to tell you something." Perhaps it was the tone of her voice, or his heightened olfactory senses picking up on her fear, but regardless he spun her around slowly, calloused palms skating down her arms as he backed her up against the door. "What's wrong?" Dark brows drew up, and green eyes studied her face worriedly. "Mikasa.."

Swallowing thickly, the soldier girl fought to bring her eyes up, tears dangerously close as she began to explain, "I talked to Hanji today, because I hadn't had my period in three months and she asked if I was sexually active and I said yes and she said that thatmeantIwasprobablypregnant." The last part was rushed and directed towards their puzzle-piece boot toes, falling out in an almost panic.

"I'm so sorry," she breathed into the silence, shaky hands coming up to wipe at tears she hadn't noticed falling.

"No."

Blinking rapidly, Mikasa stole a glance up, lips parting in surprise as his hands abandoned her waist in favor of cradling her face. "Don't apologize." His eyes were boring into hers fiercely, all hard hard emerald and determination. "When did you find out?" A shallow breath, "this morning." "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I wasn't sure." (_Wasn't sure if she actually was pregnant, wasn't sure how he'd react_.)

"Oh Mikasa," a slow blink and he was kissing her, lips carefully as his fingers moved to thread through her hair, angling her lips to better kiss and tenderly cupping the base of her skull. "I wish I'd known sooner," he could have held her close, rubbed the worry out of her back.

"You're not mad?"

Another tender kiss, noses bumping as he pulled back just enough to speak, "never." The situation wasn't anything short of terrifying; children were responsibility, work and, apparently, six more months of gestation. Eren might have been an only child, but his father had delivered a fair amount of children, and he knew what this would mean. _But_ he also knew that he was just as responsible, and could only imagine the pressure Mikasa was putting on herself.

"Let's go to our bed," he murmured against her temple, smiling wearily as cool hands curled into his back.

It was almost an entire week later when (much to Mikasa's relief) Hanji announced that the dark girl's BMI was, in fact, too low to support a menstrual cycle, let alone a child.

(Eren never quite managed to tell her that he had already chosen a few names.)


	13. covert

**because**: you are all horndogs. (not that i'm complaining, _or_ that i have any room to speak~)

**prompt**: "Eren getting back at Mikasa for teasing him by driving her crazy under the table at dinner and her trying desperately not to draw attention to it"

**eff why eye**: hormonal young adults avast!

* * *

><p>It had all started with a touch (and a rather innocent one at that), one long fingered hand skating up to brush against the nape of Eren's neck. Somewhere along the line, that had turned into a drag down his spine, and the next thing Mikasa knew, she had her hand down his pants in the middle of a strategic meeting. (Well who was she to blame? Just 'cause they weren't 15 anymore didn't mean that their hormones were magically negated.)<p>

Apparently though, Eren wasn't content to sit back and let the incident go unaddressed. And _that_ was how Mikasa had come to find herself squirming beneath his hand at the dinner table.

"_Eren_," she hissed out of the corner of her mouth, one hand clenched around her fork, and the other drumming rapid fingers against the worn wood table. A bright, boyish grin, followed by a swirl of fingers through thick white pants. "Yeah Mikasa?"

Breath hitched in her throat, and the dark girl swallowed thickly, glare unbelievably bright. "St-" a slow drag down her core, "stop, before someone notices," one eyebrow quirked up, and the soldier nearly groaned as she felt his fingers edge up towards her zipper. "_Please_!" It was a pseudo gasp, but at least she had managed to get it out.

From across the table Connie leaned forwards, intelligent eyes studying her (surely flushed) face. "Are you alright Mikasa? You don't look very well." Slowly inhaling, and doing her best to ignore the way the heel of Eren's palm was now hitting her clit _just right_- "I'm fine, Connie. Thanks for asking." Beside her, the shifter boy was watching with his best face of mock-concern, "I don't know Mikasa, you look a little _flushed_."

Oh, she was going to _kill_ him.


	14. heat

**because**: someone made the mistake about theorizing to me about titans in mating season. that was a bad move dude. (also- the lines about cheekrubs; titan shifters would totally have scent glands right? right.)

**prompt**: "something where Jean has a moment with Mikasa and Eren gets possessive/jealous and takes her back to his room to prove to her who she really loves? *wink wink*"

**frankly**: i deviated a shitton on this one, i am so sorry.

**danger will robinson**: yeeeeah. this got smutty.

* * *

><p>Eren had always found it rather unfair that he had just been thrown into this whole titan shifting thing with no guide, mentor or sage like presence. He had to figure everything out on his own, had no way to know what capabilities he possessed, what he could train himself to do or the fact that- apparently, titans had a mating season. And with that season came many things: decreased appetite, moodiness, increased need for isolation and, at the heart of it all, possessiveness. (Specifically, possessiveness over the person perceived as their mate.)<p>

Which would be why the hotheaded man currently found himself snarling at one Jean Kirschtein on a bright autumn morning. "What the _fuck_ do you thing you're doing?

"Well, you see Jaeger, I was under the impression that I was asking Mikasa to pass me the cream bu-" "you were going to touch her."

Across the table from him, the tawny boy looked spectacularly unimpressed. "Well no, actually I was going to grab the cream."

A growl rumbling deep in his throat, Eren's fists clenched underneath the table, knuckles going white as he resisted the urge to launch himself at the snarky man. However, before any rash decisions could be made, a cool, calloused hand found his underneath the table, stroking across the back of a clenched fist before running a thumb across the inside of his wrist. "Eren," Mikasa began softly, fingers still moving lightly across his hand, "_relax_." Fiery eyes focused in on her, pupils dilating wildly before contracting as he leaned in towards her. "Mikasa."

Dark brows furrowed as the svelte girl put two and two together, "lets go, Eren." "Mikasa," the boy repeated, leaning in slowly, wild eyes focused on her neck. "C'mon," a final prompt, accompanied by a tug to the wrist, and she was off, dragging the shifter behind her.

* * *

><p>Once the sensory overload of the mess hall had been left behind, Eren found it easier to focus- on the raven haired girl in front of him, that was. Slowly, at first, but then with building intensity, the slim fingers wrapped around his wrist began to burn, sending heat rushing through his veins at a nearly painful pace. Her light, floral scent wreathed around him, and he felt his pants tighten uncomfortably. <em>Jean had almost touched her.<em>

The pair rounded the final corner, and with a sigh of relief, Mikasa pushed open the door, leading her charge within and quietly it behind them, only to have her back pressed against the thick wood seconds later. "Mikasa," Eren growled, strong hands wrapping around her ribcage as he pressed his hips into her own. He could smell Jean on her, his acerbic scent clinging to soft skin like a parasite. Teeth bared, he let out a growl and buried his face in the crook of her neck, one hand coming up to pull her omnipresent scarf away as he snuffled against the soft skin.

"Eren," Mikasa began, hands coming up to wrap around his shoulders as he began to move against her neck, rubbing his cheeks against her and pressing kisses randomly across her skin.

The titan boy continued to move against her, lips becoming rougher as she gently slid her hands up and over to press against his shoulderblades. An unmistakable bulge pressed into the cradle of her hips, and Mikasa felt her own heart begin to race as his lips pressed into her own in a hot, urgent kiss. Pulling back after a second to pant against her jaw, he felt a growl build low in his chest, rumbling against Mikasa's slim frame as he spoke.

"He was going to _touch_ you. _Him_, touching _you_."

"But he didn't, Eren he _didn't_."

Chapped lips crashed into hers again and Mikasa gasped, breath hitching as Eren took the opportunity to press his tongue inside her mouth, thick muscle stroking against her own as his hands began to move. A low groan spilled from her lips as he ground himself up and into her again movements becoming even needier. Panting, and more than a little flushed, Mikasa fisted her hands in his jacket and returned the gesture. Encouraged by her hands at his back the shifter grabbed her thighs and lifted her higher, breaking the kiss to let her fall onto strong hips.

As her legs wrapped around his waist, "he was going to _touch_ you."

Rough fingers made quick work of her jacket, the thick leather falling to the ground beside her scarf with a muffled thud as he pulled the standard issue shirt aside, heedless of buttons or tearing that ensued. Acerbic Jean scent still burned in his nose, prompting the titan boy to press his lips against her neck, biting down roughly as her hands tangled in his hair.

"Eren-" A snarl as he pulled away from her throat just enough to speak "He can't, you're _mine_." More kisses and cheek rubs across her clavicle until he was working up the other side of her throat, fingers quickly unclasping 3DMG harnessing as he went.

Mikasa's head tilted back against the door, a breathy moan pushing past her lips when his head dipped again, lips laving against the tops of her breasts.

* * *

><p>Later, after they'd finally made it to her bed, and Eren had clamed down enough to think again, Mikasa pressed a kiss to his temple. "Better?"<p>

Sheepishly, and with a lazy nuzzle against her jaw, "yeah, I'm sorry 'bout that." Thin lips pulled into a tired smile and she shook her head, "S'fine.." a languid kiss as he pulled the sheets a little higher over their hips, "plus it's not like I didn't enjoy it."

Eren laughed, the low sound rumbling against Mikasa's ribcage and causing her skin to prickle slightly. "Yeah.." Bronzed arms curled around her tightly, "and this way I didn't beat the shit out of Kirschtein, which is good," _I guess_.

Teasingly, "brawling in the mess hall over a pot of cream would seem pretty bad in hindsight, Eren." She was right, of course (_even though the cream was hardly the problem),_ and as the titan boy hid his face in her hair, he couldn't help but grin a little.

"I love you."

He couldn't see it, but he was sure she was grinning too, "or are you just a shifter in heat?"

"Well both, _naturally_."


	15. spring

**because**: alaska is convinced it's spring. goodbye snowpack.

**prompt**: "Eren and Mikasa play a tag in the forest. They get all flirty and playfull, like mikasa teases him to catch her and Eren playfully threatens her with kisses or "something else" wink wink when her catches her."

**notes**: this was written very quickly, and while it isn't smutty (not really), i did play around with imagery and style (and by that i mean they do bang, but i toyed with a less black and white way of saying it..)- so if it struck you in any way i'd love to hear about it.

* * *

><p>Spring had always been one of Mikasa's favorite seasons; it was a season of change, of fresh life and new beginnings. It brought back the sun, brought back the warm, and heralded in summer with birdsong and fresh wind. It was a little magical, and always made her heart ache for the thick forests and foothill quiet of her youth.<p>

And somehow, this time, she'd managed to find her way there. Taken her favorite titan shifter by the wrist and launched herself into the sky.

The forests weren't the same she'd loved as a youth, but they were forests still, and carried all the same scents, all the same birds and sounds and- "tag, you're it!" Came the jubilant shout of one green eyed titan boy, followed by a tap to her shoulder and the muffled sound of sprinting feet upon the moss.

"Eren!" A peal of laughter, and she was off, scarf whipping behind her as they sped through the trees.

Weaving around a small grove of trees, the dark girl came at him from the side, bowling him over a gleefully calling out her triumph; "tag!" His eyes went wide as she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, lingering just a second before launching off him and racing away. "C'mon, you too slow to catch me?" (_She knew he really wasn't, not with how strong he'd gotten_.)

A low growl followed by a cry of "oh _you'll_ see," was her only response.

Their chase was short-lived but glorious, darting through trees and over little streams as they laughed. She could feel Eren closing in on her, and before long at all she was being tackled to the ground, head cradled carefully in warm palms as the pair tumbled into the soft, spongy greenery. "Gotcha," her titan boy rumbled, grinning cockily as he leant down. For half a second, she thought of wriggling away, of running further into the thicket and prolonging their gaily chase, but his eyes were dark and her stomach was beginning to glow with a familiar heat

She inhaled, tried to ask a question, but got sidetracked by the press of his lips against her throat. "Eren," a gasp and her fingers found broad shoulders, wriggling beneath his harnessing to clutch a little desperately.

Hot lips moved to lave against the underside of her jaw, lazily migrating upward until with a final, crooked grin, he kissed her in earnest.

Around them, the birds sang and the sun moved surely across the sky, throwing the young lovers into bright contrast with the vegetation. Eren's hands moved hold her ribs, and Mikasa found herself sighing his name with every roll of their hips.

She'd always loved spring.


	16. like a bell

**because**: i'm finally living up to the term vignette

**prompt**: "How about a impromptuer eremika wedding where its just Eren and Mikasa alone and they use whatevers around then to preform the ceramony eg. string for rings and a flower crown insteed of a veil or whatever."

**par parenthèse**: as a young reader, i was always slightly rankled by 'marriage fics', too often they strayed from character and (in my opinion) didn't fit the universe. however, i feel that in snk (and with these two in particular) an agreement such as this isn't too far fetched at all. "survive this, and i'll get you an _actual_ ring."

(maybe someday i'll write a sequel that parallels this nicely, we'll see.)

* * *

><p>"I love you," she sighs, and his eyes are bright and fresh as he pulls her close.<p>

"Marry me."

For a second she is silent, stunned and definitely able to feel a flush on her cheeks. "Ere-" He cuts her off, words tumbling out of his mouth like the stream they sit beside. "It doesn't need to be official, or even publicly known." One tooth-torn hand curls around her own. "Just right now, marry me."

Mikasa swallows, and threads their fingers together, (_she loves him, and for so long she's dreamed of being by his side; but they are young and in a world where the next day isn't promised._) "I know," her titan boy begins again, unusually eloquent, "that we're hardly nineteen, and-" his hand tightens noticeably around her own, "that _anything_ could happen."

Beside them the stream continues to play across the field, and the sun peeks out from behind a wispy cloud, sending his eyes into sharp relief. "But I love you, " she smiles shakily, "and I want you by my side always and-"

This time it is her turn to cut him off, "alright."

(_She thinks she's never seen him smile so big._)

* * *

><p>The ceremony is a few minutes later, and Mikasa thinks it's perfect in a hopeful kind of way. He ties a bit of twine around her finger, presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth and gives her a grin; likewise she ties a careful knot, but her affections are solidified by the hand that creeps up to cradle the back of his neck.<p>

Quietly, "I love you," and off beyond the walls a bell begins to toll.


	17. morning glory

**because**: eren would probably be the worst at mornings. (second only to mikasa, at least _he_ wasn't violent)

**prompt**: "Eren doesn't want to get up from bed and either Mikasa "persuades" him to get up or Eren "persuades" Mikasa to stay in bed."

**notes**: got a prompt? shoot it to my tumblr, _hyperphonic_

* * *

><p>"Eren."<p>

"Mmmrph."

Flatly, "Eren, we need to get up."

Obstinately, and into his pillow, "M'kasa, no."

Huffing, and sitting back on her side of the bed, one twenty-something Mikasa Ackerman ran an agitated hand through her hair. She wasn't a morning person by any means but she was, generally speaking, a prompt individual (especially when the obligation was an important one). Which was why she found herself running through possible ways to wake the almost-sleeping titan boy, nervous eyes darting towards the window to gauge the time.

If they were late to the ceremony, they'd probably be killed.

Because a new Commander was no small event, and the man stepping up to the plate was a very close friend. Yet here she was, still not entirely dressed and about three seconds away from just shoving Eren off the mattress. The boy beside her gave a small sigh, rolling over to nuzzle his nose against her leg. "Jus' stay with me M'kasa. We don't need to go to the ceremony."

Long fingers threaded through his hair, "but we _do_ need to go Eren."

Strong arms wrapped around her hips, and a mop of tousled brown hair lifted to rest in her lap. "No, let's stay _here_." Bright green eyes caught the watery morning sun as Eren turned his heavy gaze on her. "Mikasa, if you stay" a kiss against the hipbone peeking out from her half fastened pants, "we can-"

This time, she did shove him off the mattress. "Eren get dressed. We're going."

Striding past the crumpled heap of shifter, Mikasa paused, stooping just low enough to brush her fingers down his spine. "I'll make it worth your while."

The brunet perked up at once, grabbing a shirt and pushing himself off the ground.


	18. steel

**what are this**: school didn't kill me, contrary to popular belief!

**yo**: i've got a few backlogged, but i'm still taking prompts on my tumblr.

**ps**: sorry if this is hard to follow- i wanted to play with eren being feverish and unable to cope with the disconnect from his titan form; even after a few years.

**pps**: the "beat" i refer to in the end is in the context of sword smithing, noooot bodily harm, honest.

* * *

><p>Mikasa thought that she took rather well to her lover being a shifter. When she'd initially put two and two together, the shock had been brief, and quickly chased from her mind by blood against cobblestone and the choke of steam in her nose. There hadn't been time to panic then, nor that night as she counted stars like a prayer. (<em>How many more nights would she get to sit and count, wishing for a life beyond the battlefield?)<em>  
>So she never flinched. Never thought twice that the broken boy she held in her arms could hold <em>her<em> in one palm if he so chose.

For this, Eren was eternally grateful. Especially so when his chest burned with the disconnect as he fell from the furnace-corpse and into cool arms. It had been years of shifting and fighting and clawing tooth and nail to press on; press past corpses of friends, traitors and innocents alike, and he still shook every time. Maybe it was simply in the billowing clouds of steam that burned his nose and eyes, lending their hands to hiding his tears; or maybe it was the too hot hands that curled around his heart every time he tried to pull from the nape.

Whatever the case, it was too much (_too much too much,_) to handle alone; so he sought refuge in the arms of his lover (_his anchor, his steel_).

* * *

><p>"I love you," he choked out against her throat, sweaty palms curling desperately into the fabric of her shirt.<p>

She didn't speak, didn't flex soft words against the too-still night, and instead worked gentle fingers into the sweat-drenched hair at the nape of his neck. The titan boy trembled, glad that his shoulders had stayed broad, strong and nineteen-and-still-alive through the crowded streets. How he'd done it, (_he was_ never_ sure_) but every time he held his head high till the Legion's caravan (_numbers rising more than ever_) cleared the thick walls of their board.

But that was all.

Because the moment weary feet crossed the threshold his walls broke like Maria all those years ago. (_And she was there to catch him._)

* * *

><p>"Eren." He is snapped from his feverish thoughts by a sigh. Around him, Mikasa has sunk their tangled bodies into the sheets, practiced hands sliding ruined fabric off his shoulders without hesitation.<p>

"Breathe," she reminds, and he complies with a rattling drag.

Her scent hangs high in his nose, and the steady beat of her heart slowly overpowers the titan roars in his head; incrementally, Eren begins to relax.

The hand at his neck rubs slowly (_she can feel him beginning to release_), drawing a weary sigh from Eren's lips.  
>"I love you." He tries again, voice softer and lacking the desperation from before.<br>"I know," Mikasa smiles (_he can hear it in her voice_), and her other hand joins it's partner in stroking down his bare back, heedless of sweat and the stains of titan shifting torn across tanned skin. The dark soldier rubs the tension from his musculature, her own shoulders loosening as he begins to melt into the embrace.

Her bunk is quiet, comfortable in the warm night air and the sound of their mingled breathing.  
>This is a familiar scene, acted out without fail every time the brunet has to don his armor. Mikasa takes comfort in the slide of his arms and the ghosting of his palms under her shirt; <em>he'll be alright<em>.

His breathing begins to even out and the dark girl gives a wan smile; in the morning he will be her Eren again, all bright eyes and boyish grins against her neck. But for now he is broken, buckled under Humanity's Hope like too weak steel against a titan's neck.

(_She will always beat him back; folding mettle and reforging until his true edge shines like emerald eyes._)


	19. wager

**ayyo girl**: my muse for these two is a fickle thing, but it seems like i'm getting back the groove, and rapidly making good on the prompts in my inbox (;

**prompt**: Could there maybe be one where Eren and Mikasa have some kind of a bet where the reward is sexy stuff and Mikasa loses?

**speaking of which**: if you've got a scenario for these two dipshits written out, i'll def take your prompt on my tumblr _hyperphonic_

* * *

><p>Ever since they were little, Mikasa and Eren had been making wagers. Usually the bets were small ones; who could run to the river first, who could make Armin blush the fastest, things like that. And in keeping with their lighthearted manner, the prizes themselves were always small; an extra helping of stew at dinner, half of the losers dessert for a week-<br>Mikasa couldn't help but think that they'd definitely taken a turn for the.. mature. (Or, as their disgruntled Squad Leader would say, the "disgustingly horny.")

Because as she sat at the dinner table, watching as Connie and Sasha bantered, the young soldier's odds were decreasing rapidly; a fact driven home but the slow burn starting in her core.

_"I bet you," the titan boy purred, sliding his arms around her waist from behind. "That Sasha and Connie are actually a thing."_

She'd really been hardheaded to take him up on the wager, hadn't she? (At the far end of the table, Eren watched her squirm, well aware of his victory.)

_"You're full of it," she laughed, "they are not." Mikasa could ignore the heat in her stomach for the sake of wit, couldn't she?  
>"Then let's make a bet." His grin practically burned against her neck.<em>

Definitely a miscalculation, Mikasa nodded to herself, lips pursing as Sasha passed her companion a piece of her bread. Eren had clearly won this round, and, judging by the way his eyes were following the slope of her clavicle, he knew it too.

_"What do I get?" The dark girl pressed, focus slipping from the fall of her hands down his torso. Eren swallowed thickly, abdomen fluttering under her palms as he thought. A pause, green eyes lidding halfway as he rolled his hips, reminding her of his immediate needs. "Me."  
>Grinning crookedly, "you?" <em>

_Her palms resumed their slowslowslow descent, "I can have you anytime." And she could, there was no point in denying._

_ It was Eren's turn to pull a boyish grin, though it faltered as she began to pull at the waistband of his pants. "Yeah, but I'll do what you want." _

_Oh._

_Well_, Mikasa did her best not to sigh. It looked like she'd be the one to comply tonight. (Down the table from her, Eren practically glowed as Connie turned to tangle his fingers with the brunette's.)

Damn him.


	20. fever

**hhhhh**: twenty chapters?

**prompt**: "Can we do Eren taking care of Mikasa when she's sick?"

**oh mai**: this prompt is just so perfect i can't i really cant.

* * *

><p>"You really need to rest."<p>

Hazy eyes narrowed up at him in almost-vehemence.

"It's not a rest day." His ward croaked obstinately.

"You," he sighed, slowly pushing sweaty bangs off of her forehead, "have a fever hotter than the Colossal Titan." Mikasa wrinkled her nose. "Please just try and sleep?"

"I'm not tired."

Eren fought back a huff. Like hell she wasn't tired. He was the one who'd caught her when she'd tumbled off her horse, a flurry of dark hair and dirty clothes as they pulled into the stables. Expeditions were hard when healthy; he couldn't even begin to imagine one with a fever as high as the one she'd been hiding.

"Mikasa, please, I want you to get better, just sleep for a little bit?"

The dark girl just shook her head, limp hair falling back into her eyes.

Green eyes closed for a half second as Eren thought, one hand idly running up her spine. They'd only been back inside the walls long enough for him to get her out of the Maneuver Gear and into bed. They were both still tired and sweaty, and if she wasn't going to sleep, there was no reason she couldn't shower. (Plus, he remembered his mother drawing cool baths for him when he'd gotten sick as a child.)

Happy with his plan, the shifter boy opened his eyes to find Mikasa staring at the wall, grey eyes unfocused even as he slipped one arm behind her shoulders and the other beneath bruised knees.

"C'mon then."

* * *

><p>The communal bath was undoubtedly Eren's least favorite part of being in the Military. Maybe it had something to do with an innate sense of privacy, or perhaps it was due to the scars that ripped along his skin, brands of armor he hadn't chosen to wear.<p>

But with the lateness of the hour and Mikasa in his arms, the shifter boy couldn't bring himself to mind. (It would almost definitely be empty anyways.)

Shouldering open the door, Humanity's hope gently set his lover down, scarred hands ghosting across clammy skin as he knelt. "I'm going to start the shower," he murmured, mindful of his volume. "While I do that can you undress?"

Mikasa nodded, and he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before standing and setting to work.

* * *

><p>A lukewarm shower, Eren decided, was a lot less ideal than a lukewarm bath. Or maybe that was just because he wasn't the one currently burning up; as Mikasa seemed to be enjoying the cool water quite a bit.<p>

"Eren," she sighed from her spot against his chest, dark hair plastered against his skin by the spray. He smiled, slowly rubbing rough palms up and down her sides as they stood in the stall. (Or rather, as he stood and she leaned heavily.)

Convinced that he'd at least started to remove the sweat from her skin, he moved onto her hair, gently slicking it back from his chest and her forehead before locating the shampoo.

"Tilt your head back," he requested, one corded arm sliding around her waist to hold her steady as his other hand reached for the small, ration sized bottle. "I don't want to get any soap in your eyes."

(When she complied without question he couldn't tell if the goosebumps racing across his skin were from the water temperature or her trust anymore.)

As he began to work the shampoo through her hair, Eren felt a tired smile spread across his face. The fact that the girl in his arms trusted him so completely, even knowing what he was- it made his heart lurch. She was sick as hell, and stark naked in his arms, letting a boy-turned-titan-turned-boy-again take care of her like he was no threat at all.

Though, he supposed, cupping the base of her skull in one hand as he rinsed the suds from her hair; they'd been together so long (not even romantically speaking), that he really shouldn't be surprised his shifting was still such a nonevent to his soldier girl.

He pressed his nose against her temple and let an open mouthed kiss fall against her cheekbone.

She sighed and pressed closer to his chest, a small shiver working down her spine. Eren wondered if maybe the fever was starting to break (he'd ask once he'd sufficiently cleaned her). Nuzzling absently against dark hair, the shifter let his palms slide down her neck, and then her shoulders, until he could rub nonsense patterns into the musculature of her back; slowly working adrenaline, sweat and fear from her skin.

"Eren?"

"Hm?" he hummed against her temple, eyes falling shut as he felt her melt into his arms. The suddenly lethargic man grinned as thin arms slid up and around his neck, followed by a tired kiss to his collarbone. "I'm ready to sleep now."

"Okay."

He was ready too.


	21. growing up

**because**: i really love eren getting all worked up and protective and mikasa calming him down like the boss she is omf.

**prompt**: How about Mikasa or Eren getting over protective of their kid(s). Their daughter or son gets asked out and one freaks out about it. Maybe the kid doing the asking is the son or daughter of someone's else on their squad like Levi, Connie, Sasha or Hange.

**notes**: this prompt kinda ran away from me- i had originally intended to keep it light and humorous but then eren got legitimately upset and it kinda went downhill from there. still, it's sweet, and i liked writing these two dipshits a little older.

* * *

><p>"You can't go out with him."<p>

"But Dad, he _asked _me!"

"You can't go out with him."

A huff, "you're being unreasonable."

Eren narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. "I am being anything but unreasonable. You are not going to.. to… _date_" (he nearly spat the word) "that thuggish boy!"

Across from him, one carbon copy of Mikasa shot off a glare, viridian eyes narrowing dangerously. "Dad, he's the only one who can keep up with me on the 3DMG, his hand to hand is almost on par with mine _and _he's read almost all the books Uncle Armin owns." The fifteen year old rocked back on her heels a bit, convinced that her argument was made.

"So?"

Infuriated, Carla snarled and whipped around, dark hair flying as she took off into the house. _With any luck_, Eren sighed to himself_, she'll go find her mother. _Mikasa _would know what to do._

And for once, things worked out his way; as upon rounding the corner into their bedroom he found his daughter pleading desperately; eyes fierce as she sat beside her mother on the bed.

"Mom, he's _not_ that bad, Dad is being hard-headed, and unfair and-" thin, unscarred hands fisted vehemently. "I know, dear," Mikasa soothed, and smiled softly as one shower damp hand came up to push her daughters hair away from bright eyes. "Why don't you go clean up, I'll work on your father."

Shit.

Eren had never really liked being up against Mikasa in any kind of battle. It didn't matter if it was a spar or a simulation to train on the off chance they wound up fighting humans- he just didn't like it. But to have to defend himself against her on a psychological level like this? He was fucked.

But that didn't mean he was going to let her win without a fight.

"Eren," his soldier-girl-turned-wife sighed, patting the mattress beside her, "what do you have against the Corporal's son?" Wearily, the shifter dropped onto the bed, breath rushing out past his lips as his back hit the mattress. "You respect Levi, right?"

"Yeah.."

"And you think he'd raise his son to be anything but respectable?" Calloused palms snuck beneath his shirt; raising goosebumps in their wake. "The man spent almost ten years referring to me only as 'shit for brains', Mikasa!"

She laughed, and for a second Eren forgot their debate in favor of studying how the towel she wore made her waist beg to be held, or how he could still smell her shampoo on damp hair; _maybe if he kissed her she'd forget what they were talking about._

(She didn't.)

However, she did allow him to pull her lean frame onto his lap, heedless of how the towel gapped or how he still reeked of training. "But you respect his father, and the integrity of Carla right?"

The brunet sighed, "yes, I do."

"So why are you so against this? One date won't be the end of the world." Hell, she wasn't even sure what one date in their tiny little town could surmount to; dinner and then running atop the abandoned walls?

"He's a _boy_, Mikasa!" Couldn't she see? Didn't she remember what he was like at fifteen? He sure as hell hadn't forgotten the way he'd watched her train, young eyes drinking up every little detail to remember when he was alone and- "He's a boy who knows he's going to see tomorrow." His wife murmured slowly.

Eren swallowed, and tried to distract himself by pulling the dark woman closer. "He's a boy who's never seen a titan, never had to know the fear we did." Mikasa pressed a gentle kiss to his jaw, and though Eren couldn't see her eyes, he knew they'd be just as soft. "Let her go, Eren, it's only for one evening."

"What if she _likes_ him?"

"She already does, but that doesn't mean anything is set in stone."

The man fell silent, lips pursing as he cobbled together the right words to explain the twisting in his gut. "I can't lose her, I don't want her to leave us or grow up or fall outside our life-" Mikasa's hand came to rub at the nape of his neck, and Eren fell silent. "This is only one step," his shoulders relaxed under her hand, "one step, and a date that might not even go well." The shifter let his head fall forwards to rest against her neck. "Plus, it's not like it's Jean's kid, right?" Eren smiled, and held her tightly; unwilling to let go, especially when she murmured a reluctant "I'll go tell her" against his hair.

He hadn't bargained on growing up.


	22. rumor has it

**because**: i can speak from personal experience when i say that enforced runs before breakfast are a great way to learn too much about your teammates.

**prompt**: Eren accidentally blurts out some sensitive information about Mikasa. Something only someone who's very "very close" to Mikasa would know eyebrow wiggle.

**notes**: i should make it clear that this is set while Hange's squad is chilling with Levi's, hence my "pack of boys" being more than just our four favorite dipshits. (it added to the effect nicely, in my opinion.)

**also**: holy shIT I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS PROMPT OKAY. if you wanna make me flail and cry like the big huge dipshit i am; i'm always accepting prompts on my tumblr _hyperphonic _or as a review here. (also reviews make me want to hug all of you. alL OF YOU.)

* * *

><p>Eren wasn't a huge fan of mornings; He didn't like how bleary he felt as he stumbled around his room, or how hard it was to make tired fingers strap into the 3DMG. And while he didn't become quite as violent as Mikasa, or as sharp tongued as Jean, he definitely lost what little filter he did have between his brain and his mouth.<p>

And _that_ was just a blueprint for disaster.

Especially when the Corporal made them run before breakfast, the early august air was heavy with mist and the fucking sun hadn't even risen over the mountains yet so _why were they running instead of sleeping? _

"So," Jean began from the front of the pack, unfairly long legs carrying him along at an easy lope. "I heard _someone _getting lucky last night in the stables." The pack of boys erupted in oohs, reverentially looking between each other for any sign of responsibility. From his spot in the middle, Eren felt his stomach drop.

Jogging up from the back, Connie drove a teasing elbow into Jean's side, "well we know it wasn't _you_," the oohs turned into a chorus of raucous laughter. "You'd be so loud the Corporal'd know from a mild away!" The tawny boy threw his shoulder against Connie, and the two nearly went down in a tangle of limbs and profanity.

"And we know it wasn't you!" Jean protested, already settling back into his easy gait, "because no girl would hook up with a bald headed freak!" Connie just rolled his eyes and kept jogging, "that was low, horseboy."

"Yeah," Jean agreed with a sigh, "it really was."

And just when Eren thought that _maybe _it was over and _maybe _he was going to get off the hook, Connie picked it up again. "But it couldn't have been Armin, because he was helping me and Sasha peel potatoes!" "And Moblit was meeting with Hange and the Corporal!" The present members of Squad Hange nodded their heads sagely, and provided testaments to their innocence.

"So really," Connie mused aloud, unaware of how their pace had slowed to nearly a walk, "that only leaves…" Eren could feel Armin's eyes on him as he slowly began to drop off, making for the back of the pack. Having arrived at the same conclusion as Connie, and having no patience for his dramatics, cut the shorter boy off, "Yeager, weren't you assigned to stables last night?"

"Fuck off, Horseface, I was chopping wood, Mikasa was on stables!"

"_I bet you were!_" Connie screeched as he whipped around, throwing his hands in the air jubilantly. Around them the boys had blatantly stopped in their run, and now stood facing Eren in a pseudo circle. "Guys," Armin soothed, eloquence unhindered by the early hour, "I'm sure Eren's telling the truth, he did bring in his share of kindling, remember?"

"But _Mikasa was on stables!_"

"I heard them!"

"Armin it's _right there!_"

"Eren _can _get hard!"

Unable to handle his cohorts so easily mocking him Eren fumed, eyes going dark before he shouted; "_It's not my fault she couldn't keep quiet!"_

Around him, the sun broke over the mountain and through the trees, golden summer light falling across friends frozen like the trolls in his mother's fairytales.

"Oh shit.." The shifter boy gasped, as he realized exactly what he had just shouted into the still morning air.

And then, capitalizing on his comrade's shock he took off down the trail, shaggy hair flying back as he raced towards the camp. _Mikasa was going to kill him! _


	23. attention

**because**: i'm really ready for rain, spring in alaska is a little arid, even on the coast.

**prompt**: Eren flicks Mikasa on the nose, much to her surprise, to get her to pay attention to him. Pouty Eren please.

**notes**: when i was younger one of my favorite ships was elroy from callisto-hime's tce/ata; and it hurts my heart a little because of all the parallels i can draw between them and eremika. the big difference tough (and the reason i'm telling you this) is that even though their world was rocked by war, they maintained this effervescent youth and love of life, and i really wish i wrote eremika with that more. (because the potential is there you know? in a perfect world i think they would be an amazingly happy and bright couple)

anyways, this prompt was perfect to play around with that, and i'd love to hear what you think~

**eff why and also eye**: if you've got a prompt, i'd love to take it on my tumblr, _hyperphonic_. i may work through them at a snail's pace, but i will wrtie them all eventually. /smooches

* * *

><p>The Corporal had once said "a clean and well cared for blade is the difference between life and death," and while Mikasa did generally agree with that statement, she also had to note that there were far more variables involved than just the state of your blades. Nonetheless, the dark soldier could often be found sat at the communal kitchen of Squad Levi, 3DMG disassembled as she took a rag to the steel, meticulously cleaning and buffing and oiling.<p>

Tonight, the sound of cloth on metal was lost under the pound of rain; a wild drum occasionally thrown into double time by the wind.

_Over the foible, don't forget to test the timber, catch it before it rusts_.

Mikasa sighed, and ran the rag up the true edge, careful not to cut herself on the blade; completely unaware of the young man darkening the doorway.

A quiet grin as he watched her work, viridian eyes following the cling of soaked hair to her neck. "Mikasa,"

No answer, as grey eyes narrowed and the soldier continued to clean; focus drawn in so tight she hadn't noticed the Titan boy shuffle in to sit beside her.

Eren could smell her all around him, wafting on the air and sending his heart racing just a little faster. (_He wondered if he could get away with wet willying her- though maybe trying that while she held a blade wouldn't b his best idea ever_). "Mikasa,"

Again, the dark girl failed to hear him; palming the back of her blade before bringing it up to blow some moisture out of the threading.

"Mi-ka-sa_,_" Eren tried again, drawing out each syllable as he flopped onto the table, green eyes watching her from beneath messy fringe.

Still, his soldier girl didn't answer, and the brunet huffed once before oozing across the table, intent on getting her attention.

"Mikasaaaa," he purred, once he'd sufficiently melted his way under her arms and into her lap. "Mikaaasa," feeling more than a little put out, Eren raised one hand, mindful of the blade his lover held, and flicked her on the nose.

Mikasa started as if waking from a dream, lips parting in a gasp as doe eyes blinked down at the boy on her legs.

"Eren?" She'd like to think that she'd notice a wet, slightly smelly, titan shifter languishing in her lap, but apparently- "You were ignoring me."

"I most definitely was not," one dark eyebrow raised at the just of his lip.  
>"I wasn't Eren!" Calloused palms reached up to pull the sword out of her hands, and all at once Mikasa was nose to nose with a decidedly sopping brunet.<p>

"You were too!" He whined, eyebrows drawing up and together as he pouted in earnest. "Is it because I'm wet?"

Grinning, the dark girl gave his shoulders a shove and stood. "Was not! And, if you hadn't noticed, I'm pretty wet too." One thin hand gestured to the cling of her clothes (though Eren had noticed that long ago).

A devious smirk, "oh _really_?"

"I- _Eren!" _Indignantly, the young soldier gave a playful swing at his shoulder laughter bubbling over as he dodged it. "You think that'll get me?" They were circling around the table now, cheeks flushed and post training sore totally forgotten in light of their new game. "I'm Humanity's Hope!" Mikasa lunged for him, still giggling brightly, "you're a _pouty titan shifter_!"

Catching her round the waist, Eren laughed and pulled her close, chest rumbling as he spoke. "Only cause you were _ignoring me!_"

And then Mikasa was laughing again, wriggling out of his arms and tearing down the hall, Eren hot on her heels.


	24. someday, someway

**because**: guess who graduated the fuck out of highschool and has time to write again~

**prompt**: "Mikasa is oblivious to Eren's attempts to woo her. It's painfully obvious to everyone but Mikasa. Until he gets so frustrated he spelling it out for her with a world shattering kiss at a not so great moment"

**ps**: as always, i accept prompts at my tumblr _hyperphonic_, and now, should tumblr not be your cup of tea, my twitter _yeagerwhore_

* * *

><p>Eren (finally) figured out that he loved her one wedding-weather day in June as they stood atop the walls. Her hair had started to get long again, dark tips kissing her collarbones as Mikasa threw a grin Connie's way. Later on, the shifter boy would relate the sensation to being punched in the gut by a 15 meter class, but at the time all he could really focus on was the rushrushrush of his heart and the sun on her cheeks.<p>

"Hey," he began, unconsciously licking his lips. "Mikasa." His soldier girl turned turned into the breeze to smile shyly at him, eyes watering slightly. "Yeah Eren?"

Connie and Jean watched expectantly, curious as to what their less-than-soft spoken squad mate was losing his voice over. "I-" she was pushing her hair back with one small hand, pale skin lighting up under the summer sun. "I-" Jean was starting to snicker behind him. "Your hair is getting long again."

(Jean's pained exclamation falls on deaf ears.)

* * *

><p>It's exactly a week later when Humanity's Hope decides that he is going to buy her flowers (because that's what girls like, right?). Aside from the fact that he has no clue how to give them to her, finding the bouquet of his dreams proves harder than imagined. The marketplace of Trost is a tangled up myriad of stalls and booths and alleyways so packed with vendors he could hardly breathe. Where the fuck would a flower stand hide anyways? Wouldn't something that vibrant be easy to find?<p>

In the end, Eren settles on pilfering some bright blooms from a civilian's window box, green eyes decidedly triumphant as he marched back to their boarding.

He finds the object of his affections sitting quietly at the rickety table, hair tied up and off of her shoulders as she works. Her hands are steady and sure as they disassemble her Maneuver Gear, the spread of machinery at her fingertips glinting brightly in the late afternoon sun.

"Mikasa," he grins, one arm extended to present his prize.

She doesn't look up.

Stepping closer, Eren slid onto the bench beside her, shoulders brushing as he tried again. This time, grey eyes break away from their chore, blinking in surprise as they register the almost-man beside her. "Eren?"

"I got you these," he grins, chest puffing out just a little as the flowers are shoved into her face.

"Me?" Mikasa looks bemused, cheeks a light pink as she wraps one calloused palm around the sticky stems.

"Yep!" Eren grins, and that's when Levi barges through the door, one extremely angry civilian at his shoulder. "Yeager."

* * *

><p>After the flower debacle, Eren decided that the importance of his mission is such that council is required. Which is why he finds himself listening to Armin tell him about a species of bird far beyond the wall that brings shiny things to it's potential mate. "Armin." He exclaims, ass sore from the hard wooden bench, "I don't give a shit about some bird I've never seen, I just want to know how to tell Mikasa I love her."<p>

"Well," his best friend begins, blue eyes twinkling as he tilts his head, "you could take her on a picnic?"

Later that afternoon, as their squad returns to the mountains for training, Eren decides to put his plan into action. Hanji's cries echo off of the sheer granite cliffs as he flees, giant footfalls sending birds rushing out of the trees.

"Eren!" The object of his affections cries, eyes wide when he picks her up gently, thumb and index finger clasped over the back of her jacket. "What are you doing?" The titan boy lets out a rumbling purr before tucking her into his palm and taking off into the foothills.

When he finally stops, they're standing at the base of the mountain, birdsong falling across the early evening air as he sets her upon the spongy tundra. "Levi is going to kick your ass," she says, but her lips are pulled into a grin and he can hear her heart racing a mile a minute when he sprawls on the ground beside her.

* * *

><p>"Titans can't talk!" The frustrated teen moans into his pillow, Armin's bright laughter echoing off the walls of their shared room. "Why didn't I take that into consideration?" His best friend topples to the ground with a muffled thud and continues to laugh, even as Eren gives one last agitated cry. "What was I supposed to do?" Armin tries (and fails) to stop laughing, "write 'I love you' with a stick in the dirt?!"<p>

* * *

><p>Ten days and ten failed attempts at a confession later, the brunet stomped into the dining room, fists clenched determinedly at his sides. He was done. Done with the perpetual flush on his cheeks, done with the obnoxious stuttering of his heart, done with dreams where she smiled and he fumbled. "Mikasa," frustrated strides pulled him up level with the dark soldier. She was still in her sleep clothes, dark hair (adorably) mussed as she cradled her coffee close. "Er-"<p>

"I fucking love you!" The shifter exclaims, voice rising at the end as he threw his scarred hands into the air. Mikasa's eyes go wide, and the muted breakfast chatter of their squad mates crashes as they all turn to look at Eren.

"I mean," he can feel the blush creeping up his neck, "I really lo-" but Mikasa is already in his arms, chin resting against his sternum as she blinks up at him.

As naturally as breathing Eren bends to catch her lips, hands coming up to cradle the flushed skin of her face. The kiss is jubilant, the doubletime of his heart reflected clearly in the way he presses closer still to her (surprisingly soft) frame. When they pull apart, Jean has dropped to the floor and Sasha is handing Connie what looks to be a sack of coins.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me?" His soldier girl grins, and all of a sudden, Eren wonders why he ever found it so hard to say.


	25. warmth

**sooo:** ahhh long time no see, yeah? my apologies for that, it turns out that working and training and performing all at the same time kinda cut down on chances to write.

**prompt: **"eremika end of a hard exhausting day cuddling"

* * *

><p>Ever since they were little, Eren had been a very physical individual. At the delicate age of ten, he'd always been very conscious to press his soft hands against her cheeks when nightmares shook her, or linked both his palms with her and Armin's when the three of them had ventured into town. He was fingers across the small of her back and strong arms around her middle when the other cadets weren't looking.<p>

Mikasa fretted that perhaps it was a trait that would fade into the background as he grew older. But apart from a brief period during their initial enlistment and training, it seemed to only grow stronger with age. Maybe it was the threat that the titans posed, or maybe it was simply a reaction to the circumstances under which they led their lives, but whatever the case, Mikasa found Eren's palms pressed covertly against her more than she'd ever anticipated.

It didn't matter if they were in the middle of the mess hall, or tucked away in a corner of the commons, if Eren was in close proximity, he was probably pressed against her one way or another. For that matter, it didn't seem to bother the boy if he wasn't even human either. Mikasa could no longer count on both her hands the number of times she'd been bowled over by an overly affectionate 15 meter class.

(She'd never admit how much she loved it when he pressed his giant nose against her neck; the tickle of his hair all around her and the warm rush of his breath sent her heart stuttering like nothing else.)

It was moments like these that she liked best though; when their skin was chill with sweat, and muscles sore from training. When Eren's hands were unabashed as they rubbed her back, and when her fingers were free to comb through his hair. "I'd suggest we _make the most_ of this downtime," the shifter laughed, voice rumbling through his ribcage and into her own. "But frankly, I'm not sure I'm up to anything after that endurance test."

Mikasa laughed, and pushed herself up onto her forearms, dark hair curtaining around the pair as Eren's palms slid to the small of her back. "Aren't you shifters supposed to have boundless energy?" She teased, eyes light in the late evening sun. "You can't fault me," Eren grinned, working his hands beneath the waistband of her pants to rub at the base of her spine. "Levi's training is brutal by anyone's standards."

Unable to refute his point, the young soldier gave a deep sigh and melted against his chest. "Plus," the shifter boy continued, lips against her temple, "we don't get to be like this often either." Moments to simply _lay _together were few an far between, and the couple had learned to take them when they came. After that, the only sound in the slowly darkening bunk was the mingled sound of breathing as the pair drifted off to sleep.


	26. and again

"Hey," Eren murmured, fresh morning light falling across his face to highlight high cheekbones. Mikasa only curled tighter into his chest, fingers finding the nape of his neck in her reluctance to wake. "Mikasa," Eren tried again, this time following her name up with a slow stroke of his open palm down her back. Again, the dark girl only wriggled closer to him, hot breath fanning out across his bare sternum. Eren would never cease to be amazed by the fact that he had found her. That among all the chaos and the bloodshed of their world, they had managed to come together. He inhaled slowly, breathing in the soft smell of her hair, and the bite of September air that permeated even their cloistered bedroom.

Still caught up in his own thoughts, the shifter boy pressed a kiss to the crown of his lover's head and tried again. "If you don't get up soon, Levi will catch us." The girl in his arm shook her head and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "fuck him" under her breath. "I'd rather not," Eren laughed, tightening his arms around her lean frame, and rolling so that his head was cushioned among the pillows. The second-to-last Ackerman brought her head up with the movement, hair disheveled as she (weakly) glared at him from somewhere between his armpit and collarbone. "That wasn't fair." He gave a cheeky grin and pressed a kiss to the bridge of her nose. "Sure it wasn't."

Mikasa leant closer, wriggling up his body and shooting him a sly smirk when one leg brushed against the unmistakeable bulge in his sleep pants. "If you don't get up soon, Levi will catch us." She parroted back at him, laughing gaily until her titan-boy stopped her with a kiss. Silence fell over the room, caught up in the warm wood walls and the off white of the slowly tangling sheets. Eren's hands found the small of his lover's back, cradling her close and pressing her harder against him all at once.

They both knew how little time they had. Knew that mornings like these weren't promised in the slightest, didn't come as a guarantee. That reality hung in the air, suspended between kisses and the jerk of Eren's hips when her fingers played along his hipbones. This morning wasn't just one of many, it was a rarity, a moment of almost-suspended reality. It wasn't so frequent that Eren got to run his fingers along the inside of her thigh, opening her with his broken keys.

It was special.

Something to be treasured and hidden away for the long nights spent riding furiously past slumbering titans, or sunsets that fell on too many dead (_too many too many_). And Eren thought that maybe he loved it all the more for it. Loved the girl in his arms even more ferociously simply because their time together wasn't any kind of promised. Although, he mused as her lips followed her fingers, pressing farther and farther down his torso, that didn't mean he wasn't going to fight so they could have this always.

The idea of having mornings like this every day hung heavy in the room, pressing against the wooden walls and the top of his chest. Eren wanted that security just as much as he wanted Mikasa, wanted it like he wanted to see the world. He knew the girl atop him did too, could feel it in her grip on his hips and the fan of her breath across his lower abdomen. "I love you," he managed, breath catching in his throat only to rush out again at the touch of Mikasa's lips just beneath his navel.

And then he couldn't think at all.


	27. first

prompt: !Eremika smut (since you asked)! How about their first time doing it, and Mikasa is concerned about Eren's titan shifting possibly affecting things.

as always: i really didn't stick to the prompt at all

_ps: promts can 100% be sent to my tumblr _hyperphonic (though by no means do i answer them promptly)

* * *

><p>Sex, to Mikasa, was more of a myth than a fact of her reality. Something so fanciful as the joining of two humans just didn't fit against the scaffolding of titan bones and 3DMG blades. She knew it was all around her, heard the rhythmic thumps that crescendoed against barrack walls and watched flushed girls sneak back into their bunks with grins that split sweaty faces. She'd never paused to consider herself in that position, never bothered to fit such a base, human need into her equation. She was too busy trying to stay alive, too busy trying to understand the too-full feeling in her chest when Eren glanced her way to decode sex and it's place in her world. And so, by the time she was face to face with nearly-luminous green eyes, and the press of Eren's hips against her own, the second-to-last Ackerman found herself without any prior knowledge to fall back on.<p>

She knew, without a doubt, that she was in love with the boy hovering above her. Knew the crooked pull of his smile, and the way his skin smelled after running through the thick underbrush at the base of Wall Rose's mountains. She'd probably been in love with him since he wrapped his scarf around her all those years ago, been catapulting towards this very outcome since the moment they'd met. It was just that there were so many more pressing matters looming over them, hands that eclipsed the sun and grizzly maws gaping wide. It would have been selfish of her to stop and fall in love, to do it properly.

So now she was laying back against his bed in Squad Levi's small cabin, hair splayed across the pillows and cheeks growing pinker with each careful press of his lips against her own. It was okay that they'd taken a different route, that there hadn't been flowers and nervous dates and hands that shook the first time they held. She and Eren were children of war, raised to fight the monsters that lived in men's chests. Love had no time to bloom in them, it just _was, _an inherent pulse in their bones, the feeling of magnets in their wrists.

"You're sure?" He breathed against her throat, hands hot as they curled fondly against her hips.

"Yeah," the dark girl managed, fighting the rush of adrenaline that rose in her veins at the thought. There were so many unknowns, Eren wasn't even entirely human, what if something happened- but then his lips were exuberant against her own, and all uncertainty melted away.

Her shirt was pulled away delicately, and instantly followed by a rain of kisses against her chest, and then the tug of his hands against her pants.

"Raise your hips," he murmured against her ear, and Mikasa obliged with a smile as he nipped playfully at her hipbone, and tossed her pants towards the door.


	28. rough

danger will robinson: sexuAL FUNTIMES AHEAD

prompt:_eremika + rough/angsty sex_

ps: got a prompt you'd like to see me tackle (or butcher, we'll see)? shoot it to my tumblr _hyperphonic _and i'll do the dirty~

* * *

><p>She knew the barracks by heart, knew each wing and their frequency of use. It had started as a kind of coping mechanism, memorizing maps and assignments each night instead of falling apart like the other trainees around her. Mikasa hadn't ever been more thankful for those hours spent pouring over crusty maps as she was now. Now, with Eren pressing her hard against the door, breath panting hot against her clavicle.<p>

"No one will find us?" The shifter almost growled against her throat, palms hot where they clutched at her wrists.

"No one." Mikasa confirmed, driving home her point with a hot grind of her hips against his own. Eren moaned, and she was wrecked. He picked up the pace, hips falling into a hot tempo as he rut against her, and Mikasa clenched her fists, desperate to touch the man atop her. Instead, she settled for pushing herself against the blue in his pants in such a way that Eren's breath rushed out in a hot wave across her throat.

"Shit." He gasped, and the second-to-last Ackerman gave a grin so sharp it could cut. The moment didn't last though, and almost before she knew it, Eren had transferred both her wrists into one of his hands, and set the free appendage to work unbuttoning her pants. He took it slow, purposefully so, burning eyes trained on her own.

"What do you want?" Her titan-boy teased, calloused fingertips playing against one hipbone.

"You damn well know," she bit back, and he only grinned.

Eren let his fingers trace the waistband of her underwear, relishing in the softness of her skin and the way her strong hips strained, every ounce of her trying to force his hand.

"Hey now," he laughed, and withdrew his hand to tug at her scarf. Mikasa swore, and he nipped at her now bare neck. Following up with a lick and a kiss. The dark girl bit her lip, and shot him a glare. Still working only with one hand, Eren began to unbutton her uniform shirt, still moving achingly slow.

"I used to dream about doing this," he murmured against her skin, breath hot and bites hard, small marks rising up in his wake. "Every night in these barracks, and then later in Levi's tiny little cabin." Mikasa fought back a whimper, and rolled her hips insistently.

"It was always the same," he mused as the last button of her shirt came undone, revealing her bare torso. "Except you usually had a bra on," he laughed, and for a second the mood lightened just long enough for him to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"I guess I had hoped this would happen," Mikasa shrugged (_plus, _she mused, _it's not like I'm big enough to need one_). Eren's crooked grin made her heart stop, and all at once Mikasa remembered how bad she wanted him. Her hips rolled again, and the Titan-boy was back on task, lips laving against one peaked nipple. His fingers returned to her waistband, and trace of teasing gone as he sunk one finger inside her and sent her back arching.

"I'd always start by touching you," the digit began to move, pulling out painfully slow, only to rush back, again and again, before he added another. "Every time." She ground her hips down against him, and fought back a cry as he met her thrusts with one finger lightly dancing around her clit. "And then, right when I had you on the edge," the fingers inside her stilled, pulling out slowly as she whined. "I'd stop." Mikasa glowered, chest heaving even as Eren made to undo his own pants. "Only so I could do this," and then he was inside her, hot and hard and so perfect a fit.

"Shit," she swore, even as Eren bit out his own profanity against her neck.

When he started to move it was nothing like the languid pace his finger has set. It was hard and fast, and Mikasa knew her hips would be bruised in the morning from the force of his thrusts. The hand that held her wrists let go, joining it's partner against the wall on either side of her head. Already feeling the cord in her core draw tighter, Mikasa set her own hands against her lover's shoulders and drove her hips down with each of his thrusts.

He didn't last long.

Between the sheer cadence of their hips and the angle at which Mikasa rode him, Eren came undone in record time, hips managing a few more thrusts before he sagged against her. Mikasa smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, listening intently as his heart rate began to drop.

"Fuck," Humanity's Hope managed, lips pressing sluggish kisses against her pulse.

"I think we just did," Mikasa teased, and before she knew it she'd been pulled off the wall and into Eren's arms.

"But I didn't get you to come," he grumbled, already marching towards the abandoned cot. "Well, no, but-" Mikasa was cut off by her back hitting the mattress, and the expulsion of Eren's breath against her still throbbing sex.

"So we're not done yet," he grinned, and she blushed.


	29. first II

fy and also i: this is loosely based in the same world as _simmer down _though it's so far ahead of where the plot is now that it's almost not worth mentioning.

as always: if you have a prompt you'd like to see written, you can 100% send it to my tumblr, _hyperphonic _

* * *

><p>The first time Mikasa realizes she loves him is a snowy day in January where the sun catches golden on the edges of cold, fluttering flakes. Eren strides beside her across campus, hands tucked tight int he cloistered warmth of his pockets, and nose slightly pink with the raw cold around them. It's mundane, a moment that may otherwise have slipped past her like water under a bridge, but between the cold and the crystalline snow falling around them this one is magic. Dark eyes crinkle at the corners, and Mikasa inhales tentatively as her chest expands with joy and a warm static she'd come to realize <em>must<em> be love. Eren chances a glance at her over the rim of his grey cowl, and though she can't see his mouth, Mikasa knows his grin by the wrinkle of his nose.

"You look cold," he teases, bumping their shoulders between strides.

"I'm not so bad," Mikasa replies, raising her chin out of the comfort of her coat to speak. Eren laughs, and shoots her a disbelieving grin as the dark girl quickly ducked her nose and mouth back into the down.

One calloused hand emerged from his pocket to curl around her own, "somehow I don't quite believe you." Mikasa gave a sheepish grin, and tightened her chilly fingers around his own.

"Well, I mean," she laughed, cheeks going pink as he tugged her close enough to fit both their hands inside his pocket. "I wasn't going to _die _or anything."

Eren bobbed his head, "to be fair, I don't think 14 is really cold enough to kill _anyone _in the amount of time it takes to get from the sciences building to the parking lot."

They both laughed, breath hanging in the air around them and adding to the slightly magic sense of it all. Mikasa wondered if they'd be like this forever, bright and happy, cold hands hidden together in pockets and kisses stolen between classes. The idea of their small little slice of happiness not lasting forever was unbearably painful to the dark girl, digging in between her ribs like some rusty old blade. But the alternative was to have never had such magic at all, and that was simply not something Mikasa was willing to consider.

She'd rather risk losing everything than to never have had it at all.

As if reading her mind Eren pulled to a stop, the suddenness of it almost enough to pull Mikasa's hand from his pocket. "Hey," the brunet's voice was soft, so much so that barely any breath escaped to dance on the cold air when he spoke. Mikasa let him tug her closer still, sunlight spilling across his face and setting his eyes ablaze.

"Hey," she almost whispered back, ribs pulling apart with the force of her love beating against them. She could feel the heavy little phrase sitting on her tongue, begging to be released into their world of falling snow and blinding sun. If she said it he would know, know why her eyes went soft every time he kissed her goodnight at the door, know why her fingers were so quick to close around his own (even when she'd hated such a gesture in relationships past). She'd be out in the open, fully exposed and vulnerable under his eyes.

Still caught in her debate, Mikasa all but missed the slow descent of Eren's lips until they were upon her, warm from the cowl and gentle in their kiss. His hand twined with hers gave a squeeze, and the dark girl felt her heart race well past it's usual cadence as Eren's other hand threaded lightly through her hair.

"I love you," he breathed as they pulled apart, breath rushing out all around her.

Mikasa's grin was blinding, only to fall as he dropped her hand and pulled away, apologizing into the knit of his cowl. "Shit, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Why?" Mikasa demanded, small hands racing to grab broad shoulders and spin him back towards her. "Eren, you don't have to apologize." Her lips found the edge of his jaw in a soft little kiss. "You don't _ever _have to apologize for loving me."

The man in her arms looked about ready to melt, green eyes soft as they studied her face. "You're sure?"

She only grinned and rolled up onto her tip toes to better wrap bundled arms around his neck. "Positive." Eren's grin was even brighter than the sun around them, and Mikasa wondered for a second how she had gone so long without it in her life.

"I love you," she offered simply, smiling only for a second before his lips were on hers again, bold this time in their joy. His arms were tight around her waist, anchoring her there in their small little world of cold air and warm hearts as they kissed, heedless of the other students passing idly around them. He was rooted so deep inside of her, woven in between her ribs and the beat of her heart that even Mikasa, private, stoic, Mikasa, didn't care who saw them, didn't mind the external manifestation of their love (_her heart thrilled even as she thought the word_) being witnessed.

It was all so surreal.

"D'you want coffee?" Eren asked when they finally pulled apart, cheeks pink and breath short. It was such a mundane, easy question she couldn't help but grin and press her lips to his chin.

"That sounds great," she breathed, reluctantly allowing him to pull away until only their hands were connected again. Eren resumed their easy walk to his car, bare hands swinging between them, kept warm by the mix of adrenaline and joy.

Mikasa had never liked January and it's bitter cold. But maybe, she thought as they walked together through the frosted birches, if she got to stay warm beside Eren, she could learn to enjoy it. Plus now, she knew, the cold air and golden light would always bring her back to this day and his words.

And that was more than enough reason for her to come to terms with the winter.


	30. at the end

well: every one loves titan eren as much as i do and that brings me so much joy

bruh: you can (and should) send prompts to my tumblr _hyperphonic_

"You did so great,"

Mikasa smiled, two calloused hands coming up to lay on either side of Eren's nose. The battered 15 meter gave a warm, gust exhale and leant into her touch. They stood in the wreckage of a battlefield, blood slowly evaporating out of the grass, and bodies laying mangled all around them. From the height Eren had her help at, tenderly cupped between his palms, it all seemed so far away, the sound of the corps picking themselves up from the blood and the dirt (_again_) hardly registering in her ears.

Green eyes blinked slowly, and Eren bent his head to bump his nose against her stomach, a warm rumble building in his chest when Mikasa gave a tired laugh and did her best to hug him. She couldn't believe they were alive, couldn't believe they'd made it, that the sun was about to rise and _for once _it didn't bring the cold terror of giant footsteps. There was only Eren, holding her close and tickling her with his heavy fringe of hair as he laved affection on her, and Annie, broken on the ground with Armin holding her slowly warming hands.

She was alive, and so was he, the hot breath blowing her hair back a tangible reminder of the life in their chests.

"I love you," she smiled, and the rumble Eren emitted in return was so low and so warm the horses whinnied and cantered in return.

Still almost-purring, Eren bent to set her down, nuzzling her one final time before straightening up and taking a few steps back. MIkasa readied her blades, and shot a stare towards Armin, who nodded as Eren began to revert. _If it fails, cut him out, _Levi's voice rang through her head, _rather he lose limbs than his humanity._

But there was no need for silver blades as the sun broke, and Eren's titan form crumpled to the ground, steam rushing out with such force that the grass bent back. The last Ackerman was running even before the wave of moisture hit her, hair dewy and muddied pants clinging uncomfortably to her legs by the time she'd pulled up to the carcass.

"Eren," she breathed, grappling up and onto the mountain of flesh, aware of how little time she had before the entire structure crumbled beneath them. Her lover's body rose out of the expanse like one of the old obelisks they'd found in the forest of giant trees, head bent, back to her, blood evaporating off of his skin and the fibers of his shirt. Hands steady (but heart racing) the dark girl set about pulling him free, straining against the smooth muscle that held him in place. But before she could call for help, could verbalize the panic building in her chest as she watched the disintegration work it's way up the titan's legs, and failed again and again to free Eren from it's grip, Armin was there.

"It's ok," his voice was calm and cool as the small blade he held in his hand. The blond set about cutting their friend free, and Mikasa couldn't help but marvel at him as the adrenaline burned out of her veins. It wasn't so long ago that he'd held one of those very same blades in his hand with the intent to end his own life.

They'd all come so far, all denied death so many times.

And as Mikasa scrabbled down from the shoulder girdle, she felt lighter than ever before knowing that they'd made it, they'd seen the dawn, and next they'd see the ocean.


End file.
